what is true love anyway
by NCISrules101
Summary: after a depressing year hermione invites harry to stay at hers,whos knows what might happen while he is there.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing a certain green eyed, raven black haired boy noticed when he came to his senses was the sun was shining through his open window, not really being ready for this sudden brightness, closed his eyes quickly and brought his hand to rub away the sleep from his eyes. After he was sure that the light wasn't going to blind him again, opened his eyes. He sat up and the next thing he noticed was that a white snowy owl was sitting in her cage, back from wherever she went. Though he thought the owl was just out for a fly and to catch a nice dinner, was very mistaken as he looked around the room, his eyes soon landed on a letter sitting on his desk, stretching and rubbing his eyes once more, got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He picked up the letter noticing the familiar handwriting and tour it open.

_Dear Harry_

_Hey, im just writing to see how you are, I haven't heard form you since school has finished, which to me means that you are not dealing with everything that happened last year, you must know that it wasn't your fault. I wish you would at least let me know that you are alive, please Harry. I miss you. I hope the Dursleys are treating you all right, not giving you a hard time are they._

_Love_

_Hermione _

Tears came to Harry's eyes as he finished reading the letter, and flashback from last year came back to him, Hermione getting hit by a curse, the purple flame hitting her in the chest. Sirius falling through the veil, after that it felt like his whole world had crumbled before his eyes. He dropped the letter back onto the desk and walked over to his trunk, he put his hand in and felt something smooth touch his fingers, taking a grip of the object he pulled it out only to notice the two way mirror that Sirius had given to him before he died. Looking down into the mirror Harry hoped that he would see Sirius smiling up at him, but all he saw was a pale, unhealthy little boy staring at him through grieved eyes. Not wanting to see himself like that Harry through the mirror back into his trunk and grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and went back to his desk. He sat there for a few minutes to calm down and think about what he was going to reply. After a few minutes of trying to fight back the tears, only to have one fall onto the parchment, he began to write.

_Dear Hermione _

_Hi, im fine, sorry I haven't written to you I've been a bit preoccupied, how can it not be my fault, if it wasn't for me, then Sirius wouldn't be dead and you wouldn't have been hit by a curse. So it is my fault if only I had listen to you and not gone running to the ministry then everything would be alright, no one I know and love would have been hurt or killed, I don't know what to do any more Hermione. I miss you too. And the muggles are treating me fine; they pretty much ignore me so it's great actually. As a matter of fact they just called me for lunch so ill speak to you soon._

_Love Harry _

Harry set his quill down sealed the letter gave it to Hedwig, she stuck out her leg and Harry tied it to her.

'Take this to Hermione for me please' he said. Turned to the door and walked down the stairs. As he was coming down the stairs he could hear the TV in the living room, his cousin Dudley must be watching it while eating his lunch, Harry walks into the kitchen and uncle Vernon was sitting at the table eating his lunch, and his aunt petunia was washing the dishes in the sink. As soon as Harry walked in his uncle turned to him and said,

'Lunch is on the table take it to your room and don't come out till we call you.' With that he turned back to his own lunch and he completely ignored him, his aunt was doing the same. This didn't bother Harry one bit; he grabbed his plate and left the kitchen as quick as he could. He made it to his room closed the door and sat down on his bed. He looked down to his plate and all that was there was two slices of bread with some cheese. Harry grabbed the two slices of bread and put the plate of cheese onto his desk, after finishing the bread, he walked to his trunk again grabbed a book and sat on his bed, he thought to himself _if only Hermione could see me now_ and for the first time in a while Harry smile to himself. I didn't take Harry long before eyes dropped and he was asleep.

_There he was facing Bellatrix Lestrange with Sirius standing just in front of him wand pointing right at her chest. Harry turned to look at his friends to see how they were doing, when he turned back to Sirius, him and Bellatrix were sending spells at one another, until a spell from Bellatrix hit Sirius in the chest and sent him falling backwards into the veil. The fear and surprise on his face as he slowly disappeared out of site._

The scream that came from Harry's mouth should have woken the whole neighbourhood, but no movement came form the house. Harry sat up soaking from sweat, breathing heavily; it took him a couple of minutes to calm down enough to come to his senses. It was know pitch black outside, with the stars and moon shining brightly through the window; the book he was reading was now on the floor. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep Harry got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a 10 minutes shower just to make sure that he had calmed down completely, changed and walked back into his room. With nothing else to do but read Harry sat on his window sill. He thought about all the stuff that went wrong last year. _What was I thinking I should of known it was a trick, why didn't I listen to Hermione, maybe if I did then none of It would have happened and Sirius would still be alive, and none of my friends would have bin hurt, and all because I didn't listen and just went running off._ Tears came to Harry's eyes as he thought of all this, and they didn't seem to want to stop, but Harry didn't care he just let them all fall. After the last tear fell and none others would come Harry got off the window sill and crawled back into bed, although he wasn't tired, he wrapped the quilt around him and picked the book back up to read, and once again without realising it his eyes closed shut, for another restless sleep, and for the next couple of days Harry went through the same routine.

After two days of doing the exact same thing and not hearing form either Ron or Hermione, Harry was a bit on edge with nothing to do then sit in his room just thinking about how awful the past year had been. At the moment found Harry sitting on his bedroom windowsill staring at the setting sun, when he saw a small something coming towards him. As the object got closer he noticed that it was his owl Hedwig. As she landed on the sill next to Harry and stuck out her leg, Harry took the letter form it. Once Harry took the letter from her, he flew to his cage and ate some treats. Harry flipped the letter over and immediately recognised the handwriting. A small smile came to his face.

Ripping the letter open he began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Hey Harry, how are you feeling, I know that it took awhile to reply to your letter, and you are probably bored and on edge with nothing to do (_how does she do that always knowing how I feel without even seeing me)_ but I had to wait till I could send you my letter. Guess what I have great news, although it depends how you see it and I hope you will think that it's great news, look at me im rambling in a letter, what is wrong with me. (_the smile on Harry's face grew once he read that) _well to get to the point the reason it took so long to reply was that I send an owl to Dumbledore, I borrowed Hedwig hope that's ok, asking him if It would be alright if you could maybe come and stay with me and my mum and dad, it took him a while but he finally agreed that you had been there long enough that the charms will still work, so if you want to you can come and stay at my house for the rest of the summer, you don't have to it was just an idea, but I hope you will I really miss you and I don't know what else I can do I don't want to hear that you are unhappy staying there on your own. So if you want to come and hope you will just send us a reply. Please come Harry I really want to see you._

_Hope to see you soon _

_Love Hermione_.

Harry sat there in shock for like five minutes, then reread the letter just to make sure what he read the first time was actually right, seeing that he was right, became a bit nervous of actually being able to leave the house and spend the rest of the summer at Hermione's with her parents. Then he became extremely happy as he won't have to spend it with his unfriendly relatives who don't give a damn about him and spend it with someone who cared for him and he cared for her. Coming to a rapid conclusion Harry got off the window sill and grabbed a fresh patch of parchment and quill.

_Dear Hermione _

_I'm ok thanks, but I still can't believe how you know how I really feel. You can borrow Hedwig whenever you want so don't worry about that. You know Hermione you still surprise me to this day, you are the best friend anyone can ask for; I can't believe how much trouble you went through just to make sure that I am truly ok. I thought about it for like a minute and it the best news I have heard all year, I would love to come and stay at yours the rest of the summer. I really can't believe you did that. I really miss you to._

_I will hopefully see you very soon._

_Love Harry _

With that Harry put the letter in the envelope and called Hedwig over.

'Hey girl I know you just got back but I really need you to get this to Hermione as quickly as you can please.' Hedwig gave an appreciative hoot a nibble on the fingers and flew out the window. Harry watched until he could know longer see her. Now a lot happier then he was earlier Harry turned to his bed and collapsed onto it, he grabbed his book from the desk and began reading. And for the first time all summer Harry fell into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke the next day he felt refreshed and happy. He rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glasses off his desk and looked around his room and there sitting on the window sill was Hedwig with a letter attached to her leg. Jumping out of bed as quickly as he could, he ran to the window sill. He took the letter from her leg, and ripped the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Harry _

_Hey Harry, im so happy that you want to come and stay at my house for the rest of the holidays. My parents are so eager to meet you properly, get to know you better. By the time you read this it will be the morning so ill tell you that my parents are coming by at 12o'clock to pick you up by car so don't worry about what your uncle can say. Well im going to bed know so ill see you tomorrow at noon._

_Can't wait._

_Love Hermione _

With a smile on his face Harry turned to his side desk to see the time it read 10:00, so he had 2 hours to get his trunk packed. With that in thought Harry looked around his room at all the clothes lying around his floor, books scattered everywhere. With one more look around the room he set out to pack.

Once everything was in his trunk Harry looked at the clock once again it read 11:20 so he had 40 minutes to go tell his uncle that he will be leaving, and then a quick check around the room to make sure he had everything, with a nod of the head he left his room.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs trying to listen to what was happening down there. Once he reached the bottom the only thing that could be hard was the TV in the living room. Satisfied that there was no yelling going on, and that it wouldn't last very long, Harry stepped into the living room. Nobody in the room turned to the door so Harry just spoke anyway.

'Uncle Vernon just thought id tell you that one of my friends is coming to pick me up in about half an hour and I will be spending the rest of the holiday at there house.' Uncle Vernon was just about to speak when Harry cut in.

'don't worry her parents are just like you they are muggles as well, and they will be picking me up by car, and I don't really care if you will let me go or not coz im going, just think that you want have to put up with a freak like me any longer this summer.' Without waiting for a responds Harry turned and walked back upstairs and shut his door. Harry sat down on his bed and waited for a couple of minutes to see if his uncle would storm up the stairs and tell him off for the way he spoke to him, but nothing came, there was just complete silence. After a couple more minutes of nothing Harry began to check his room one more time. After his final check Harry sat on his bed and waited for the door to ring. While he waited Harry thought about how the rest of the summer was going to be like, he must have been day dreaming because the next thing he know the doorbell rang. He jumped off the bed and ran down the steps and opened the door before his uncle could get it. Harry swung the door open and there stood on the doorstep with a big smile on her face was Hermione Granger, and before Harry could even say hi he was wrapped into a bone crushing hug.

'Hermione….. Can't….. Breathe' Harry managed to say. Hermione released him at once.

'Im so sorry Harry, im just so excited to see you.' Hermione replied looking back towards her parent's car so that Harry didn't see her blush. Hermione turned back to Harry and said.

'So are you ready to go.'

'Yes ill just go grab my trunk ill be back in a min.' with that Harry ran up the stairs, grabbed his trunk and carried it down the stairs back to Hermione.

Hermione had her back to the stairs when Harry came back down, so he took his time so that he could admire her. She had changed from the last time he saw her, she had grown just a little bit but not to much, her hair was longer but not as bushy, she must of heard him, because she span around quickly and noticed him staring at her, they caught each others eyes for a split second before both of blushed and looked away. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, and looked around the hall. None of the family was there so Harry carried the trunk to the door and shouted behind him,

'Im going now see you next summer' nothing was replied but he didn't expect any, with that he closed the door and carried his trunk to her dads car. Her dad stepped out as Harry got to it.

'Hey Harry it nice to finally meet you properly,' he said as he stuck out his hand. Harry accepted the hand and said.

'Same here Mr Granger' and they released hands. Mr Granger turned to the car and opened the back door so that Hermione and Harry could get in, before he shut the door he said,

'Oh one more thing Harry, you must call me Dan, Mr Granger makes me feel old.' And with that said shut the door and walked around to the drivers seat. Harry just nodded his head and turned toward Hermione who had a big smile on her face; Harry could do nothing but smile back at her, they caught each other eyes for a second before both got embarrassed and turned away

Dan had caught the action from the mirror and smiled to himself before he started the car and pulled away, Harry didn't even give his house a second glance. Once they were around the corner and Harry's face had turned back to its normal colour, he turned to face Hermione and noticed she was looking out the window, in her own little world. Harry took a second to take in Hermione's face, she had a slight frown lines' crossing her forehead, wondering what was wrong, Harry touched her arm to get her attention; she jumped a little and turned towards Harry.

'Are you all right Hermione,' Harry asked, you could hear the concern in is voice, and the worry on his face. Hermione nodded her head and smiled at him, but Harry was having none of it and grabbed her hand and said.

'You know you can tell me anything don't you,' Hermione starred at him for a second before squeezing his hand but didn't let go of it, and replied.

'Of course I do Harry, I was just thinking is all, don't worry so much im fine I swear.' She smiled at him, and he smiled in returned and squeezed her hand once again, he knew she wasn't telling him everything, and that it probably had something to do with her father being there, so he decided to drop the subject until they were alone.

'So what we going to do this summer then?' As soon Harry had said this Hermione's whole demeanour changed and they spent the rest of the drive talking about what they were going to do and before they knew it they were slowing to a stop outside a white luxurious 2 story house, with a luscious garden with a path leading the way to the front door. Harry stepped out of the car and just stood there in shock, and was only brought out of his hock when Hermione stepped next to him and grabbed his hand, Harry turned to her and said,

'Wow Hermione you live her, it's amazing.' All Hermione did was nod her head with a big smile on her face, then dragged Harry up the path to the front door, which was opened by a women who looked exactly like Hermione but a few years older. As soon as Harry was in front of Mrs Granger, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug like he got when he opened the front door to Hermione, he could see where Hermione got it from. What Harry heard next put a smile on his face.

'Come on mum let go of Harry he does have to breathe you know' and all of a sudden Harry was released.

'I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean to be so hard on you' Mrs Granger apologised quickly.

'It's ok Mrs Granger; it's nice to finally meet you probably.' Harry answered, smiling to Hermione.

'Oh Harry call me Emma, Mrs Granger is my mother-in-law.' Emma said standing aside to let the two teenager's in. Hermione once again took Harry's hand and dragged him into the house away from her mother. Harry turned around to see Mr Granger dragging his trunk up the path with Hedwig under his arm.

'Hermione don't you think I should go help your father with my trunk and owl,' Harry asked while coming to a stop. Hermione also stopped looked round at her father seeing that he wasn't struggling to carry them said.

'Na he'll be all right, I want to show you were you will be staying anyway.' And with that she once again dragged him up the stairs; Harry didn't have much time to take in his surroundings as he was being up dragged up the stairs but what he could see made him speechless. when they had reached the top Harry had the chance to look around they were standing at the end of the landing which had four doors, one on the right two to the left and one straight ahead of them. Hermione lead Harry into the first door on the right. Once they were in the room Hermione began to speak.

'This will be your room for your stay I know it's not much. The bathroom is the room opposite, my room is next to yours, and mum and dads Is the other room.' Harry took in the room before replying.

'Hermione, this room is great, thank you so much for inviting me to come, this will probably be one of the best summers ever.' When Harry had finished saying this, Hermione had him in another bone crushing hugs, but this time Harry didn't say anything. After a few seconds Hermione released her hold on Harry a little bit and looked into his eyes, before either of them knew it and think about it their head became closer and closer, just before their lips touch there was a knock to the door, and they both jumped apart as if they had been burned


	3. Chapter 3

As soon they were apart, Harry answered.

'yes' once that was said the door opened to reveal Mr Granger, carrying Hedwig's cage, who hooted when she caught sight of Harry. Harry walked over and grabbed Hedwig from his hands.

'Thanks Mr Gran--- I mean Dan' Harry said with a slight smile, Mr Granger smiled back but looked at Hermione who was staring off into space, and he knew that he had interrupted something.

'It's ok Harry…. Ill just go downstairs. He replied and walked out the door closing it behind him without another word. Once the door had closed the tension in the room double neither of them looked at one another, until Harry couldn't take it anymore and said.

'Look Hermione please don't let that freak you out, don't go overanalysing it like you normally do, I no I probably should---' Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying as Hermione put her fingers over his mouth and said.

'Harry please stop rambling, im not freaking out but I could do with being alone for a bit, will you allow me that, because you know me I have to think this through is that ok with you.' She looked into his eyes when she had finished and she saw hope hidden behind them and something else she couldn't place, and then she saw understanding before he said,

'Of course Hermione take all the time that you need, ill be in here unpacking.' He gave her a little smile before he turned to the door and went to get his trunk, and Hermione followed but turned into her room so that she could think without being interrupted. Harry found his trunk just outside his door, and before he picked it up he looked at Hermione before she closed her door and thought, _oh crap what have I gone and done now._ He shock his head to clear his thoughts, bent down and picked up his trunk and went into his room.

It took Harry about 10 minutes to unpack his trunk and put them in the right draws and cupboards. Once he had finished, Harry grabbed the first book he could find and sat on his double bed. Harry wasn't sure how long he had been reading before there was a shout from downstairs about dinner being ready, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the beside cabinet._ Wow was it really 6oclock already._ Putting the book down Harry jumped off the bed and made his way down the stairs, not really knowing where he was going, Harry went into the living room that he had past on his way upstairs and saw Mr and Mrs Granger sitting at the table with Hermione just reaching it. Harry took a second to compose himself and made his way to the table. With the only seat being opposite Hermione, Harry cringed to himself and sat down, but what surprised him was when he looked at Hermione she was smiling at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her give him, all Harry could do was give her the same smile back, and started to eat.

Half way through eating Harry felt a nudge to the shins, looking away from Mr Granger who he had been listening to, and turned to Hermione and saw her mouth something, not really understanding what she was saying mouthed back a _what, _Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled at him to show she was just playing, and mouthed again.

_Meet me in my room after dinner._ Harry just nodded his head to show that he understood and went back to talking to Mr Granger who didn't seem to notice that Harry hadn't been paying attention to his story. The rest of the meal finished without any more events, but when Harry got up to take his plate in the kitchen to help with the dishes, Mrs Granger shooed him away, and told him that he was a guest and under no circumstance will he ever being doing any housework while he was here. Harry gave her a little smile and left the kitchen before he was told off again and made his way up the stairs towards Hermione's room. As soon as Harry was outside her room he lifted his hand up to knock on the door, before his senses kicked in and he started to panic, trying to calm himself down didn't help either it just made him even more nervous. Not really sure how long he had been standing there, but sure it was a while, Harry had finally gotten his heart rate under control, and lifted his hand to knock on door when it opened before he hand connected with it, and there stood a smiling Hermione. Harry dropped his hand and smiled back at Hermione. Hermione stepped away from the door to allow Harry in, Harry took one more deep breathe before stepping into her room. Harry just looked around the room until he heard Hermione close the door, as soon as she did, Harry turned to her unsure at how this was going to end. When Hermione turned round to say something to him, he walked towards her and spoke before her.

'Look Hermione can I just say what I got to say before you say anything please.' The look in Harry's eyes and on his face made Hermione think twice about saying anything, she just nodded her head, and once he was sure she wasn't going to speak he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed and pulled her down next to her, never releasing her hand.

'Right so the thing im going to say is very hard for me to say, so I don't want you to interrupt me, because its difficult for me to say anything about what im about to say, so will you----' Hermione squeezed his hand and said,

'Harry your rambling, and this will be the only time I interrupt you I promise,' and just for good measure she squeezed his hand again, all Harry did was nod his head and smile at her. Hermione could see the battle he was having within himself, but didn't say anything just waited until he was ready. After a minute of Harry opening and closing his mouth he finally found the right words.

'You have to remember this is very hard,' Hermione just looked at him.

'Right of course you know that, I just said that, sorry.' And he gave her a sheepish smile.

'Right im just going to came out and say it. I like you, I like you a lot, im not really sure when I started to have these feelings but I know they have been there a while I just never really took any notice of them before, that was until the night at the ministry, when you were hit buy that curse. The second I saw your body hit that floor I could have died as well. I wasn't thinking straight, I just ran to you scared of what might happen if I didn't, I thought you were dead, and that really scared the life out of me. The second Neville said you were ok, was the second I realised my feelings for you, and I know I should have told this before, but I was confused and terrified that you didn't feel the same way. I not really sure why im telling you know but it just feels right do you know what I mean.' All the time Harry was saying this he was staring at their joined hands. After a few seconds of silence Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes and he saw so much emotion behind them. The next thing he knew was Hermione's lips were on his in a soft, gentle kiss, but Harry didn't have time to register, as Hermione drew back as quick as she had initiated it.

'Yes Harry I do know what you mean. Everytime you have a quiddich match I panic in case something happens to you will you are out there, or everytime you, me and Ron go on one of are 'adventures', oh my heart skips a beat just thinking about them.' Harry let go of her hand, and put his arm around her to comfort her, that seemed to relax her a bit, and they fall into a comfortable silence. After a minute Hermione speaks.

'Oh if you haven't guessed by know I feel the same way.' At this Harry let out a small laugh and kisses her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry changed his position from sitting to laying down, taking Hermione down with him. Once they were lying down Hermione shifted getting comfortable, she was finally comfy with her head in the crock of Harry neck and her left arm across his chest. As soon as Harry was sure that Hermione was comfortable, Harry put his left hand into Hermione's hair playing with it between his fingers while his right hand entwined with Hermione's across his chest. They just laid there enjoying being in each other company.

Harry wasn't really sure how long they had been lying there, but to him this was one of the best moments in his life, he was happy. He didn't have to think about how he lost his godfather, the only real blood family he had left, but as he thought more about it, he did have a family a proper one, there was the Weasley's, who accepted him as part of their family as soon as they meet him, and he was so grateful for it. And now there was Hermione who he loved with all his heart, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that just yet. He had also just realised he hadn't asked the second important question.

'Hey Hermione' he said, and the only response he got was,

'Hmmmmm' harry just chuckled to him self and continued.

'I haven't even asked if you would be my girlfriend.' Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes; she instantly became absorbed in her green orbs.

'Harry you don't have to ask, but it would be my honour.' And with that she covered her lips with his in a slow kiss, But the kiss soon turned into a passionate one, with harry dragging his tongue along her lips begging for entrance, and she gave it to him willingly. While their tongues battled, harry dragged Hermione so that she was on top of him and his hands stayed on her hips playing with the hem of her shirt. After another minute, Harry's hand stared to slide under her shirt, Hermione draw back a little and looked down into his eyes, and once they had opened she could see so much emotion behind them.

'As much fun as this is, can we please stop,' harry could see the vulnerability in her eyes, Harry brought his hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek, trying his hardest to reassure her that he thought it was the best idea.

'Of course we can, I'm sorry I just got a bit carried away, I never thought I would ever be able to do this with you, I really am sorry.' Harry replied smiling up at her, still rubbing her cheek, Hermione returned his smile and grabbed his hand that was on her face and held it in hers.

'It's ok, I can't believe it either, and I just want to take this as slow as possible.'

'Me to I've waited to long for this to mess it up, so don't worry ok, it want happen again, until we are both ready.' Hermione nodded her head kissed him one time and rolled of him to lie in the same position she was in before the kiss. Harry once again started playing with her hair.

'I don't really want to put a damper on the mood right know but what we going to tell everyone else.' Harry said, saying aloud his thoughts. Hermione once again lifted her head to look him in the eyes and replied.

'Well I think we will have to tell my parents as you are staying here, but I don't think they will mind that much, they trust me. But with everyone else can we not tell them just yet, I just want it to be between us for the time being.'

'Are you sure your father will be alright with me staying here now that we are a couple, I mean he want threaten me with his dentist's tall's or anything will he.' Hermione just laughed at harry and shock her head.

'And even if he did, don't worry I will be there to protect you.' Harry squeezed her to him to show his appreciation, and continued.

'I also agree with the not telling everyone else, its not that I'm ashamed of you or anything because I'm not, this is the best thing to happen to me in ages.' Hermione kissed him happily at this, and then pulled back so he could continue.

'Anyway, I just don't think certain will take it very well.' Hermione screwed her face up at this not really sure who he was talking about. Harry smiled.

'Ron and Ginny.' Understanding, appearing on her face.

'I understand Ginny but why wouldn't Ron take it very well.' Hermione asked.

'Well you see the thing with Ron is that he sort of has a thing for you as well, I know I shouldn't tell you this because he didn't want me to but I'm telling you, so that's why he want take it very well. And speaking of Ron I haven't even told him that I'm staying here, I should really do that' so Harry tried to move from Hermione but she wouldn't allow him to move.

'Wait a minute, you can't tell me that then try and move away, I have some questions.' Hermione said sitting up.

'Ok fire away' harry says also sitting up next to her.

'Good. Well I only have two questions really. How long has he liked me and how did I not know? Because Ron's not very good at hiding things is he.' Harry laughed at the last comment and took her hand in his.

'No his not, that why I'm surprised you don't know after the Yule ball, so I can't answer that question, but with the other one sine about the beginning of forth year.' Harry answered her. Hermione was looking at their joined hands, so harry couldn't really see her face, but he didn't do anything just rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, and let her take this all in.

'Oh yes, I remember, that's all starting to make sense now, I just thought he was being a git for a change, because I was with the best seeker in the world and thought I was going to ditch you guys for him, not because he was jealous.' And with that se lifted her head up to look harry in the eyes once again, and she could never tire looking in them. Harry nodded his head to say that he was jealous. Then said,

'Right now that we have that sorted out, we want tell them that we are together until we are sure they want freak out, but I still need to send a letter to Ron about me staying here the rest of the summer and that I wont be there.' With that he kisses Hermione one last time and stood up and looked around the room trying to find some parchment and quill. Not finding any he turned to Hermione a saw she was staring at him, he smiled at her and said.

'You checking me out there Hermione' Hermione snapped her eyes away from Harry's body, and up to his eyes and she saw laughter behind them, thinking _well two can play at this game._

'Na why would I be checking you out,' standing up so that she was in front of him.

'Well it could be that im the most handsome seeker you have ever seen.' Harry replied sticking his chest out. Hermione put her hands on his chest and replied.

'Most handsome seeker, well I don't know there are some pretty handsome seekers out there, take dra---' Hermione never got to finish her sentence as Harry covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Harry hands went around her waist as Hermione's went around his neck and in to his hair. They both draw back at the same time as they needed air. Harry smiled down at her and said.

'Do you want to maybe rethink your answer' Hermione smiled and replied.

'You always have, and always will be the most handsome person in the world to me.' Harry just kissed her one more time,

'And you will always be the most beautiful girl to me, even if I don't say it enough just remember that ok.' She blushed and nodded her head.

'Now that we got that out of the way, I was actually going to ask you were your parchment and quills were.' Harry asked, Hermione smiled one last time turned to her bedside table, opened the top draw pulled out the parchment, quill and ink. Harry walked over and sat down at the table to write the letter, while Hermione sat back down on the bed.

_Mate,_

_Hey, how are you, how has the beginning of your summer, I'm writing to tell you that I wont be coming to yours this summer as Hermione has invited me to stay at her house this summer, that is where I am now. I'm sorry mate I just don't think I can face being around everyone this summer, after what happen this year, I just want a quiet summer for a change, I hope you can understand that please, I'm not ditching you so don't even think that. How about we meet up at Diagon ally, when we get are supply list, just send me a letter on whatever day. Sorry once again mate._

_Speak to you soon._

_Harry _

Harry stood and took the letter to Hermione so that she could read over it and make sure it was ok. She read it pretty quickly gave it back to him and nodded her head. With that Harry turned to go to his room and get Hedwig, as he walked into his room, Hedwig hooted and flew down to his shoulder.

'Hey girl, sorry but I've been sorting this out with Hermione, but I have a letter here for you, can you take it to Ron's for me please.' She nibbled his ear and stuck her leg out for him to tie it to. He did so and she flew out the window, he watches her until he couldn't see her no more, then turned and went back to Hermione's. Harry knock on the door before entering, there was a soft come in, which he did. When he was in the room he closed the door behind him and found Hermione reading a book in bed. He rolls his eyes and lays down on the bed bringing Hermione into a cuddle; she puts the book back on the table and closes her eyes. Harry just stares at her beauty, until he notices her breathing even out, when he is sure she is asleep, he closes his eyes as well and sleep soon took over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke with a start, pain shooting through his head he tried to lift his arm to it but it was restricted, remember where he was, he slipped out from below Hermione as slowly as he could without waking her. Finally being free, Harry walked to the table, Harry sat and thought about the dream he just had. It was the same as all the others, but this time there was a slight difference, when Hermione was hit by the curse, it killed her and this scared him so much, because he doesn't know what he would do if this were to ever come true. Harry was in his own little world that he didn't hear Hermione wake or move from the bed, so when she put her hand on his shoulder he jumped out of his skin.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you but I did call you first. Are you ok?' she asked coming around to sit on the table in front of him. Harry grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, and kissed each knuckle softly before replying.

'Not really but I will be' he smiled up at her, but she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. Hermione took one of her hands out from his and brought it to his face and rubbed his cheek.

'What was the dream about Harry? Was it about last year?' Harry is always shocked at how well Hermione could read and understand him. Harry brought his hand up to rest on Hermione's, and nodded his, his eyes never leaving hers.

'Oh Harry I told u before none of that was your fault, please don't dwell on it, it wont do you and good.' Harry didn't say anything just sighed and moved his eyes to look out the window. Hermione could see that Harry was thinking about Sirius, she could see it in his eyes.

'He loved you Harry, you must always remember that. He came because he loved you so much that he wanted to make sure that you were going to be all right. And you went there because you thought he was in trouble because you loved him just as much, and he knew that Harry' Hermione dragged Harry out of the chair and into bed again, made him lay down and she laid next to him, just as they were when they feel asleep. Harry was rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's arm.

'Thanks Hermione you always know what to say to make me feel better.' Hermione moved kissed him on the lips before saying.

'It ok Harry I'm just glad I can help, now go back to sleep, you look knackered.' Harry kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Hermione watched him as his features began to relax and his breathing even out, showing her that he was asleep, once she was sure that he was asleep, she put her head on his chest again and closed her own eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what time it was, when he felt someone run their hands threw his hair, and they must knew that he was waking up, because the next thing he knew was that persons lips on his, at first he didn't respond, until he felt then begin to draw back, he moved his hands up to the back of her head pushing her head back down so that he could give her a proper kiss. He draws back and said.

'You know I could probably get use to being woken up this way.' Hermione smiled down at him and replied.

' Yes well that will only happen if you're a good boy and get out of my bed before my dad wakes up and realises that you spent the night in his only daughter's room.' With that said Harry gave her one last kiss before pushing her off him and running as quietly as he could he open her door turned to her gave her an air kiss, she just smiled at him, as he closed the door and went into his room, once he was in there he jumped on his bed with the biggest smile on his face that only a certain girl could give him. Harry laid there for about 5 minutes before deciding that he should unpack his things, as he got off the bed he heard movement outside his door. Smiling to him self thinking _wow she has good timings _he moved to his trunk and started to unpack.

After Harry had put everything in the right place he made his way down the stairs to get some breakfast. Harry walked into the kitchen, to find the family already sitting at the table waiting for him. He looked towards Hermione who was staring at him with a warm smile; Harry returned the smile and sat at the table next to her.

'Sorry Mrs Granger I didn't know you were waiting for me to eat breakfast, usually I just have to get my own.' Mrs Granger just waved her hand at him and stood to get the food ready. Harry felt Hermione grab his hand under the table and entwined his hand with hers. Harry smiled and turned towards Mr Granger.

'So Mr Gra---- I mean Dan, are both you and Emma working today.' Harry asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, the thought of just spending some alone time with Hermione was the best thought ever.

'Yes Harry we are both working till about 4ish, although I think Hermione has something planned for you to do today, she said something about a new book she would like to buy.' Harry groaned at that, and looked to Hermione who was giving him a puppy dog look, Harry tried with his entire mite to turn away but couldn't, he was melting.

'Fine then sound like so much fun can't wait.' Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Her face changed into a big smile at this. With that Emma place the food onto the table and everyone dug in.

Once everyone was stuffed from the breakfast Hermione grabbed harry hand again under the table and turned to her mum and dad.

'Mum, Dad there's something that I need to tell you, but you have to promise me that you want freak out' Hermione felt harry squeeze her hand to try and show his support.


	6. Chapter 6

_i keep forgetting to do this so im doing it know_

_disclaimer: i do not own anything it belongs to j.k rowlings_

_please review_

Dan and Emma looked at each with worry, there daughter has never really bin this serious before so they knew that they will have to keep that promise. They looked back at Hermione and nodded their heads at the same time. Hermione took in a depth breath before continuing.

'Thanks you. Last night me and Harry were talking about stuff, admitted a few things and know well we are sort of together,' Hermione finished, looking toward Harry to make sure she did all right, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand again. Hermione turned back to her parents, and there was a mix of emotion. On her mothers face there was a big smile, she was obviously very happy that her daughter had found someone, but her father on the other hand didn't look all that happy. She felt Harry tense beside her, he had also seen it, and before her father could say anything she started again.

'Dad I know what your thinking and its nothing like that, Harry has been my friend for 5 years, he has done nothing but care about my welfare, he never wants me to go anywhere with him because he think I might get hurt, but I'm just as stubborn as he is and I pay no attention and go anyway. So please dad you have to understand that I'm the luckiest girl alive to find someone as caring as Harry.' Dan looked between Harry and Hermione trying to find a reason against this happening, but all he saw was true happiness in his daughter's eyes. He just nodded his head to show that he did understand. He stood up and hugged his daughter, then stuck his hand out for Harry to shake, which Harry complied with. With a nod of his head Dan said.

'Right now we got that out of they way we should really be getting to work don't want to be late do we.' And with that said, headed for the door. Emma stood to follow, once she was at the kitchen door, she turned to see that Harry and Hermione were smiling at each other, Harry leaned in to give her a kiss when Emma said,

'Have fun today, don't do anything you will regret' they both turned to look at her but she was already on her way to the front door. They both turned to each other again, but this time it was Hermione who leaned in first, and Harry meet her half way in a slow and passionate kiss. Hermione drew back from the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes, after a second she said with the biggest smile,

'Lets go get ready we have a book store waiting for us.' Harry groaned once again, but said.

'Fine but as long as we aren't there long' Hermione stood and walked to the door turned around a gave him a big smile before heading up the stairs, Harry followed and went into his room. Harry walked over to the closet to pick some muggles clothes; he grabbed a baggy pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. As soon as Harry had changed, he went out into the hallway and knocked on Hermione's door. Harry was stood there for a few seconds before the door flew open and there stood Hermione in, jean shorts, and a pink tank top. Harry stood there staring at her before she coughed slightly, which brought Harry's eyes to hers; he smiled sheepishly at her before saying,

'Wow, you look amazing' Hermione blushed at this and replied.

'Harry I'm in shorts and a tank top what's amazing about that.' Harry smiled at her and walked towards her so that his face was millimetres away from hers and said.

'you look amazing in anything Hermione trust me,' and with that he closed the little space between them and kissed her, Hermione smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hands went into his unruly hair messing it up even more then it was, while harry wrapped his around her waist bringing her as close as he could to him. After a few minutes of just standing in the doorway Hermione draw back and smiled at Harry before saying,

'As much fun as this is and I could do it all day, I still want to go to the book store,' Harry smiled at her and said.

'Damn I was hoping you would forget and we could just stay here all day, but it didn't work so lets get this over with please,' Hermione chuckled at Harry's reluctance at wanted to go to the book store, she grabbed his hand and headed down the stairs then out the front door.

'Come on Harry you are going to love it today I will show you around the mall, maybe find something to do after the bookstore that you will like.' Hermione said trying to make Harry fell better about going to the store; all he did was nod his head.

They walked to the mall hand in hand, Hermione was telling harry all the books she wanted to buy, harry just watched her as she talked, not really listening to what she was saying. They arrived at the mall about 5 minutes after leaving the house; Harry hadn't really been paying to his surroundings, and was surprised when they were already at the mall.

'Ok the bookstore is at the front end of the mall, I promise I won't be there too long then we will have a look around the rest of the mall does that sound good.' Hermione asked stopping and looking at Harry. Harry smiled at her and turned to the mall, preparing himself for this. Hermione then dragged him into the mall and to the bookstore that was on the right of them. When they were in the store Hermione let go of Harry's hand and headed towards the romance novels. Harry slowly followed her finding a seat and sitting down. Harry had been sitting in that same seat for about 20 minutes, and was bored out of his mind. Hermione had disappeared somewhere, but he wasn't sure where, he had been staring at the same book on the self in front of him for 10 minutes. He was just about to go look for her when, said person stood in front of him blocking his view from the book. Harry looked up to see that Hermione was staring down at him, with a big smile on her face and a bag full of books in her left hand, she stuck her left hand out, and harry grabbed it and she dragged him up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying,

'Thanks for waiting harry I know you must have been bored sitting there.' Harry nodded his head and replied,

'yes I was a little bored, in fact I was just about to go look for you to see what was taking you so long,' Hermione didn't say anything to that comment, but dragged him out of the store,

'I'm hungry can we go get something to eat before we look around please' Hermione asked.

'Sure we can I'm getting a bit hungry myself, which way to the lunch court then' Hermione smiled at him and once again dragged him to the right and headed towards the other end of the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

After a meal at McDonalds, Hermione dragged Harry to the sport shop near the lunch court, as soon as they entered the store Harry's face lit, as if Christmas had come early for him. Harry turned to her with the biggest smile, and wrapped her in a hug worthy of hers, and she laughed into his ear. He whispered thanks into her ear and wondered off into the store. Hermione looked around the store trying to find a place to sit; she found a seat in the corner and headed towards it. She took another look at harry who was by the football shirts she sat down and grabbed one of the new books out of the bag.

Harry was having the time of his life, as he had never really been to any shops that he would like to go to when he was with the Dursley's, so he was going to enjoy this as much as he could, before Hermione got too bored and decided to drag him home. He took a quick glanced at Hermione and laughed to himself, as he noticed she was sitting in the corner on her own reading a book. _Same old Hermione, reading when she could be having fun doing something else, _and with that turned back to the shirts deciding which one he wanted to buy, as he didn't really know which one was which. After 10 minutes he finally came to the decision that he would buy the red arsenal top with fly emirates over the middle, walking to the cashier, he paid for it and then walked over to Hermione. He stood there waiting to see if she would notice he was standing there, but after a minute he got a little bored, so he coughed lightly to get her attention. She jumped a little bit before bringing her eyes up to meet harry and saw that he was smirking at her, she just gave him an angry look, packed her book in the bag and walked out the store without a word to Harry. He soon wiped the smirk off his face and ran after her, once he had caught up with her, he grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned to him still with that pissed off look,

'I'm sorry Hermione, I just found it funny that, and that no matter where you are you will still get a book out and read.' As he was saying this he put on a puppy dog pout trying to get her to cave. And he knew it worked, when she sighed and took his hand and replied.

'I can't stay mad at you when you give me that look, so for know I will forgive you, but just watch your back potter, because next time I might not be so forgiving.' All she got in return was a smile, and a squeeze of the hand. They then turned to the exit and started there walk home.

Once they were in the house Harry went into the living room, while Hermione walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. After grabbing to cans of coke from the fridge, she walked back into the living to find Harry spread out on the couch watching the TV.

'do you want to watch a movie or something' she asked as she walked over to the cabinet full of DVDs.

'Yes sure what you got' Harry asked, not moving a muscle,

'Well if you're not going to move to have a look I'm going to pick the movie,' with that she picked one and put I into the DVD player and went to the couch. Harry moved to a sitting position so that he didn't upset her again, and she sat next to him. She moved into a more comfortable position, which just so happen to be curled next to harry, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry moved his arm so that it was around her, once they were comfy, Hermione pressed play on the remote, and step up started, there was a small moan from harry but he didn't say anything, to scared for his life.

Harry wasn't really watching the movie, he was too busy staring at the women next to him, she looked so beautiful just sitting there, the way her face screwed up when she was concentrating, or when she would smiled at the movie at the bits she liked.

Although Hermione was watching the film she could sense that harry wasn't watching it, and was just staring at her, inside she was jumping for joy. She still couldn't believe that a guy like Harry would actually have feeling for a bookworm like her. But he did she could see it every time she looked at her, or every time he held her hand. She was loving every minute of it, but at other times she did like the fact that they were hiding it from their best friend, but she knew deep down that they had to do it. Hermione didn't even notice that Harry had turned the DVD of, until she felt a nudge to the side, which brought her out of her thoughts. She looked next to her to see a face full of concern

'Hey is everything ok.' He asked his voice showing the concern from his face. Hermione thought about saying that everything was fine, but she knew that he would see through it, as he seemed to know when she was lying, so she just decide to tell him the truth.

'it's nothing bad, I was just thinking. I know that we have only been going out a day, and that we agreed to keep it a secret, but I feel really bad about keeping I from Ron, I mean he is are best friend, and I'm sure if we tell him know he will have time to deal with it, and maybe not be that angry once we are at school. But then again I like it being our little secret. Man I am so fucking confused right know.' Harry was shocked, Hermione never swore, so this must really been eating at her, taking a second to think about all she had said, he moved so that they were facing each other, then replied.

'ok first, swearing you, never thought I'd see the day, and second, I know what you're saying because I feel it to. You know how much I hate lying to the people I love, and I think that we should at least tell Ron if no one else. At least if we tell someone then it might get rid of our guilt, but I don't think we should tell him in a letter, because that will just hurt his feelings as much as if he found out by himself. So I'm thinking we should do it when we meet up in Diagon ally.' She smiled at him, happy that he was having the same guilt as her. She brought her hand up to his face and brought him closer to her face.

'thank you Harry, I think that the best idea you have ever had, well apart from kissing me last night.' With that said she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately, Harry responded to the kiss, and dragged her down so that he was laying flat and she was flush on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione drew back and smiled at him, rubbed her hand along his cheek, he smiled up at her and brought his hand up to rest on hers.

'Let's watch the rest of the movie shall we' Harry said shifting slightly, trying to get Hermione off him. Hermione sighed and got off Harry and sat back in her original position, Harry sat up and draped his arm around Hermione, his fingers running up and down her arm. Hermione rested her head back on Harry's shoulder, her left arm draped along his stomach, once they were comfy Harry turned the movie back on and nothing else was said, they just enjoyed being in each other company and the movie.

When the move finished Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she had fallen asleep, smiling to himself Harry took the time to really study Hermione. He couldn't believe how beautiful she really was, she looked so peaceful, and there seemed to be a slight smile on her face so whatever she was dreaming about must be a happy and not a bad one. He just sat there staring her, not really sure for how long he was doing it for when,

'Your staring, please stop it,' Hermione said not opening her eyes but had a slight smirk on her face. Snapping out of his trance Harry jabbed her in the side, and she jumped and moved away slightly, Hermione turned to him and saw the glint in his eyes.

'Oh don't even think about it.' But once she had said it Harry leapt at her, but she saw the movement first and was able to move out of his way, and ran out of the room and up the stairs laughing all the way. She got to the top, turned her head and saw Harry closely behind her, the same look in his eyes and a smirk on his face, she turned again and ran into her room, she tried to shut the door, but Harry stuck his leg in the way, having nowhere else to run she just let Harry get her, by jumping on her bed. Harry jumped on top of her and started attacking her sides, laughing too much to breathe she tried to get Harry off her by moving but he had her trapped and she couldn't move.

'Harry.....please.....stop' she got out between trying to breathe.

'I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, what did you say?' Harry said trying to keep from succumbing to Hermione pleading him.

'Please......Harry' tears coming out of her eyes, but Harry wasn't sure whether it was from laughing or if she was actually crying, so he stopped what he was doing and looked at her with concern, Hermione calmed down and got her breathe back and opened her eyes to see harry looking down at her with so much concern, but she wasn't sure why. Reaching her hand up to his face she asked,

'Hey what's wrong' Harry looked into her eyes and saw that she was having the same concern as him, which meant that she was fine, breathing a sigh of relief Harry replied.

'Nothing, I just thought that I was hurting you.' The look of concern changed in her eyes, to a look of understanding and something he couldn't quite place.

'Harry trust me you could never hurt me so don't worry about that' Harry smiled down at her, and then closed the gap between them giving her a sweet kiss. Summing up all his self control Harry drew back, and heard Hermione groan slightly at him doing it. Hermione opened her eyes after a couple of second to see Harry smirking at her for her groan, all she did was stick her tongue out at him.

'Real mature there Hermione, you do realise your suppose to be the brightest witch of our age right.' Hermione tired her hardest not to laugh at what he said but after a second she couldn't do it so she just laughed at him and tried to sit up. Pushing Harry off her she went out of her room into the bathroom. Harry stayed laying on her bed thinking about the past two days, and how happy he was. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Just last week he had been stuck at the Dursley's thinking about what a horrible year he had, but now he couldn't be happier, he was finally with the girl he loved, _wait did he just say loved, do I really love her. _Another voice entered his head and said

Of course you do you idiot, why wouldn't you, she is the best thing to ever happen to you.

Harry laughed at himself and nodded his head, finally realising that for the first time that he did love her, know all he had to do was tell her. _She I say it know or wait a while._

_**You should say it know, get it out in the open. **_Harry once again nodded his head, then heard the bedroom door open and Hermione came in looking as beautiful as ever, and just then he realised that telling her would probably be the best thing he could ever do.

When Hermione walked into the room she could tell that Harry had been thinking about something important, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw the turmoil within in him. Walking towards him she saw his face lighten up, which made her feel so good. Kneeling in front of him she put her hands on his knees. He brought his own hands on top of hers,

'Hermione there's something I want to say to you, I'm just going to say it....... I love you,' Hermione stared with her mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe it, Harry had actually told her he loved her, she looked away for a second to think, and when she looked back she saw that Harry was having an internal meltdown, because she hadn't said anything. Looking back into his eyes, she smiled at him, and brought her right hand up to his cheek.

'I love you too' she replied, and noticed Harry breathe a sigh of relief, and his face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen him give, and leaned and kissed her square on the lips. Hermione smiled into the kiss while Harry put his hands around her waist and dragged her with him as he laid down on the bed. Hermione ran her tongue along his lip, which made him moan, and part his lips to give her access. With their tongues duelling, Harry's hands were playing with the hem of Hermione's, while hers played in his hair. Harry flipped them so that Hermione was under him and he drew back and looked at her, it took her a few seconds to open her eyes, but when she did, she saw Harry staring down at her with so much love in his eyes, she finally realised what that was in his eyes. She smiled at him, and reach her hand up to wipe his hair out of his eyes, and ran her fingers along the scar, then down his nose, and then finally resting on his lips, he kissed her fingers and sat up. Bringing Hermione with him, once they were sitting up, with their backs against the wall and Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder, and her head on his, she started a convocation,

'So Harry, what do you want to do for your birthday then, seeing as it only a week away?' Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and after a minute of thinking about it he replied,

'I don't really mind, I don't have any expectation, I just want to spend it with you. Maybe we could go to a restaurant r something with your mum and dad.' Hermione smiled moving to look in to his eyes, she could spend all day looking in those eyes, and she will never tire of doing it.

'I love that Idea, I'm sure my parents will love it to, thanks for including them. when they got home from work which will probably be soon, so we should probably go back down stars, before my dad's back, because even though he likes you, I don't think he would like the idea of us being in my room unsupervised.' A look of horror crossed Harry face, and he jumped up as first as he could, and rushed towards the door. He turned to Hermione to see her laughing at his sudden movement,

'Stop laughing at me and get your cute ass down those stairs.' He said opening the door fully, and leaning against the door frame. Hermione got off the bed, and made her way over to Harry.

'So you think my ass is cute do you' she said with smirk on her face while moving down the stairs, swaying her hips. Harry smile grow as he watch her walk down the stairs and then he followed. Harry found Hermione sitting on the couch watching TV. Harry joined her and they spent the time just watching TV, waiting for her parents to get home.

_

* * *

_

_hey hope you all like it so far i will try to update as soon as i can. this isnt my best chapter but i was having a bit of a mind blank so sorry, but please R&R. _


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione didn't move from the couch unless to get a drink or go to the toilet, so they were still cuddling on the couch when her parents stepped through the door.

'Hey kids were home.' Shouted Dan from the front door, then stepping into the living room, closely followed by Emma, who's face lit up when she noticed the two teenagers cuddling on the couch, Hermione smiled at her mum, and stood to give each of them a hug.

'Mum, dad, me and Harry were talking early about his birthday, as it only a week away, and he said that he would like to go for a meal at a nice restaurant, and he wants you two to come as well.' When Hermione had said this, Harry stood next to Hermione and continued.

'Yes, I've never really had a family meal before, let alone go out with family, and it is something that I would really like to do. It would be an honour to have you there as well.' Hermione took Harry's hand after he had said that and squeezed it, showing him how happy she was at what he just said. Emma pulled him in to a bone crushing hug while whispering in his ear.

'it would be are honour to accompany you.' Then she step away, and Dan walked forward, Harry got a little nervous at what he was going to do, but when he stuck his hand out Harry let out the breathe he didn't know he had been holding, and shock his hand. Dan didnt say anything, but Harry knew anyway. Once Dan let go of Harry's hand Emma said.

'Did you two enjoy your day at the mall.' This set Hermione off, telling her mother about all the new books she had brought while they were there, and led her into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Dan to chuckle to themselves. Dan turned to Harry,

'What did you get then Harry.' He asked while taking Harry to the couch and sat down.

'Well after we spent half an hour in a stupid bookstore, Hermione took me to a sports shop and I brought an arsenal football top.' With that harry stood and picked the bag up he had dropped at the door when they got back. Walking back into the living room carrying the shirt Dan asked,

'Are you a fan of football Harry, because I have a football in the garage that I have been waiting for another male to come so that I can kick it about. Do you want to go out the back for a bit.' Harry smiled at him and nodded his head.

'I would love to, let me just throw this on.' With that Harry turned to the stairs and ran up them, while Dan turned to the kitchen and out the back to grab the football. Two minutes later Harry came running down the stairs, and only had to stop when Hermione called him just as he got the back door. Harry turned to her.

'What are you two doing out there.' Hermione asked with a smile on her face. Harry returned the smile and replied,

'Me and your Dad are just going to kick a football around for a bit.' And with that he winked at her and turned around and ran out the back door. Hermione turned to her mum, who was at the stove cooking them dinner, with the biggest smile on her face, she then turned and walked to the back door to watch Harry and her dad kick the ball. After watching them for a bit she went back to her mother to help her with dinner.

Harry and Dan had been kicking the ball around her about half an hour, when Hermione went to the back door and called them in for dinner. Walking to the table she sat down and waited for them. They both walked in sweating and slightly out of breath, Dan clapped Harry on the back, Harry turned to Dan and said.

'Thanks for that I really enjoyed it, can we do it again sometime.' Dan stopped when Harry said this and replied,

'Of course we can Harry it would be my pleasure' with that he sat down at the table just as Emma sat there plates down, Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione , who when he sat down grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Harry smiled at her, then picked up his fork and began to eat. The rest of the meal was enjoyable, they talked about their day, and what restaurants they would go to for Harry's birthday. Hermione took a minute during her meal to look around at harry, he seemed so relaxed and happy for the first time in a while, and it made her so happy as she was the one doing it to him. He didn't look like a boy who had the whole world depending on him, and a family that treated him like shit, he looked like a normal boy spending time with his girlfriend and her family. He must of sensed that she was looking at him, as he turned to her and meet her gaze, she could see so must behind those eyes, but what she saw the most was love, and she didn't doubt for a minute that she had made a mistake in inviting him to stay the holidays. He winked at her again at turned back to the conversation with her parents. Once they had finished their meal Hermione and Harry stood to take their plates to the sink when Emma called to them

'Don't worry about the dishes, we will do them you just go do whatever you like' Harry smiled at Hermione until he heard Dan say to his wife.

'Well not anything they like, you can't say stuff like that she is still my little girl,' Hermione chuckled and dragged harry out of the kitchen and over to the table, she hugged her dad and said.

'Don't worry dad I will always be your little girl no matter what happens,' she kissed him on the cheek and went out of the living room and up the stairs. Harry smiled at Dan, and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Harry found Hermione sitting on her bed, with Hedwig next to her, stroking her behind the ear. Hedwig hooted when harry entered, and flew to his shoulder and stayed there. He looked at Hermione to see her point her finger at the letter sitting on her table. Walking over there, he looked down at the letter to see the familiar scrawl, that Ron called his handwriting, picking the letter up he walked and sat down next to Hermione so that she could read it as well. Opening the letter he read,

_Mate_

_I'm good how are you, my summer is going ok so far not much has happen since we last spoke, just Fred and George being there normal annoying self, mum fussing over us like always, and dad telling us stuff and the muggle artefacts he dealt with that day. To say I'm not bummed that you aren't coming this summer is a lie, but I do understand that you want to have a quite summer, and being at Hermione's you will get that, it is to manic being here. Meeting up at Diagon ally sound like fun do you think we could go just us three before we go to get are supplies, I have something that I want to tell you to, but I want to do it in person, so how about we meet up there on Saturday lunch time at the leaky cauldron. _

_Hope to see you there _

_Ron _

_P.S Hey Hermione forgot to write it in the beginning._

Harry turned to Hermione once he had finished reading the letter and saw her looking at him, waiting for his answer.

'I think it will be good to meet with him before, that way we can tell him about us without having anyone else eavesdropping.' Harry said to her questioning look, Hermione smiled at him and hugged him. Once she let go Harry stood and headed to the table to write his reply.

_Mate_

_I'm ok thanks, sounds like everyone else is also good as well. Thanks for understanding about me not coming to yours this summer, it means a lot to me. Saturday sounds good, because me and Hermione have something that we want to tell you as well, so see you there._

_Thanks again_

_Harry _

_P.S Hermione says hi._

Harry reread the letter, then went to Hermione to show her, once she read it she tied it to Hedwig's leg, and said.

'Take to Ron for me please.' And with a hoot she flew out the window, harry watched her until he couldn't see her, and then sat next to Hermione.

* * *

hope you liked it, next chapter soon. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

_heres the next chapter hope you enjoy. R&R. oh i dont own anything_

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and said.

'Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun, and playing football with my dad was the nicest thing ever. He has never had anyone to play it with before, both me and mum hate football, so he can never get to play,' Harry smiled at her and replied.

'I really enjoyed today as well. I've never played football either so it was a nice experience for me. Your dad was very good, I kept wanting to pick it up the ball and get on my broom to score a goal but I know that wasn't the rules. It was a nice change from playing quiddich.' Hermione chuckled softly, then lent forwards and gave a Harry a quick kiss, having the intention of stopping the kiss, it soon heated up when Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entry, which she gladly accepted and opened her mouth. With their tongues duelling, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid her down so that she was underneath him. Hermione smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared playing with his hair. Harry's played with the hem of Hermione's shirt for a bit until he slipped his right hand underneath it and started to draw small circles around her belly button, Hermione moaned when he did this, and she moved her hands away from his hair down his back until they were at the bottom and slipped both of them under his shirt and rested them on his stomach. She could feel how toned his stomach really were and it was driving her a bit crazy, that all thoughts that this was going too far left. Harry was the one to come to his sense and draw back from her and looked down at her; she still had her eyes closed and her hands under his shirt. He removed his from under hers, which seemed to bring her back to her senses and she opened her but kept her hand where they were. She looked into his eyes, and could see the desire behind them. She smiled up at him and said.

'I think I'm beginning to like the fact that you play quiddich, if you get a body like yours.' And for extra effect she slid her hands down his stomach and heard him moan slightly at her doing it. She smiled innocently up at him, and he just shook his head laughing down at her.

'Yes well you might like my body now, but if your dad comes up here and sees where your hands are he might not be very forgiving will he.' Once he had said that, her hands left his stomach so quickly he thought she was burnt by it. He laughed again at her face and got off the top of her and rested on the headboard. Hermione sat up also while saying.

'Let's go downstairs watch some TV with my parents, that way they know we aren't up to anything up here.' And with that she jumped off the bed and made her way to the door.

'I'll meet you down there just need to go use the bathroom quickly.' She looked over her shoulder at him smiled at nodded her head, and walked down the stairs. He chuckled to himself while making his way to the bathroom.

5 minutes later Harry walked into the living room to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches while her parents sat on the other one, curled up together. He took a minute to look at the picture in front of him and wonder _if my parents were still alive I think this will be exactly what we would be doing in the holidays. _This brought a sad smile to his face. Hermione must of heard him or sensed he was there because she looked round at that point, and smiled at him while stretching her arm out inviting him to sit next to her, he smile at her, and walked towards her while grabbing her hand and sitting next to her. He never let go of her hand, but she didn't seem to mind, as she curled in his side just like her mum was doing with her dad. Harry had a small thought just then, he could picture him and Hermione a few years down the line just like her mum and dad, and what surprised him the most was that that thought did scare him as much as he thought it would. Hermione must have known what he was thinking like she always did, and squeezed his hand. The rest of the night not many words were said as the four people sitting in the living were just enjoying watching the TV. As the night past both her parents went to bed leaving Harry and Hermione alone watching the TV, but still they didn't say much and just watched TV. Harry felt Hermione's breathing start to even out; when he looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight, squeezing Hermione's hand he moved trying to wake her up.

'Come on you let's get you to bed' he said to her gently. Hermione just shook her head and said.

'No I don't want to move your so comfy' and with that she buried her head in his shoulder. Harry chuckled at her and let go of her hand, and moved so that one of his arms was behind her head and the other so it was under her knees. He then lifted her up with such ease, and Hermione seemed to wake up smiling at him she said.

'Well Mr Potter you sure know how to sweep a girl of her feet don't you' and with that she once again buried her head in his shoulder. Harry laughed and switches the TV off, and headed up the stars to Hermione's room. Once harry had reached her room he jabbed her in the side to get her attention, which worked just the way it was suppose to, when she jumped in his arms and slapped him in the chest. He put her down on her bed and walked to the door.

'I'll leave you to get ready for bed, and I'll do the same. See you in a bit.' He left without another word. Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she really was to have a best friend and boyfriend like Harry, she smiled to herself and get ready for bed.

10 minutes later while she was laying in bed reading a book, there was knock on her door, shouting a come in, the door opened to reveal Harry, dressed in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, smiling at him she put her book down and made room for him. Harry crawled into the bed opened his arms so that Hermione could cuddle into him. Once they were both comfy, Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and murmured an, I love you to her, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the week consisted of them either staying in all day watching TV and playing games, or going out for walks around the town. Harry was having the time of his life, and all week he hadn't been thinking about any of the stuff that happen last year, or the fact that there was a very powerful wizard out there, who wanted him dead.

Saturday soon came too quickly for Harry liking, but here he was sitting in the back of Mr Granger's car. Thinking about how he was going to tell his best friend that he was going out with his other best friend, who he happened to like. Harry sat there looking out the window watching the houses past him by, until Hermione grabbed his hand, he turned to her.

'Don't worry so much Harry; I'm sure Ron will be fine with it once he gets over the initial shock.' She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He returned her smile and went back to looking out the window, but he didn't let go of her hand. The rest of the ride was a quite one, with both of them looking out their windows, and before Harry knew it they were outside the leaky cauldron. Harry thanked Mr Grangers and got out of the car. They watch him leave then Harry pulled Hermione to the side and kissed her, Hermione didn't even get the chance to kiss him back, before he drew back and said.

'Sorry I just wanted one more kiss before we went in there. As we have to pretend we aren't together until we told Ron' Hermione nodded her head in understanding and kissed him again. They broke away from the kiss, and made their way to the door. They stepped through the door and let go of each other, before anyone in the pub noticed.

The pub wasn't that busy, a few people darted around the room, all engrossed in what they were doing. Harry saw Ron before Hermione, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other corner of the room, were they fiery red headed best friend sat. Once Ron noticed them coming towards them he stood and meet them half way.

'Hey Harry Hermione. How has your summer been so far?' Ron said when they were together; Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shared a secret smile


	11. Chapter 11

_hey guys_ _sorry about the really long delay but my work has taken a really busy time so i have been working pretty much non stop for the last couple of months._

_but here is the new chapter hope ypou guys like i and i will try my best to update sooner_

_disclaimer for every chapter coz im bound to forget it dont own anything to do with harry potter unfortunatly it belongs to jk rowling._

R&R

The trio made their way to a empty table at the back of the pub, so that they could have a quite chat and catch up. Once they were seated Harry began.

'Well the beginning of the summer I was just wallowing in my own pity, blaming myself for all the stuff that happen last year. I didn't want to really talk to anyone, I only left my room to grab something to eat and shower and stuff. But Miss Granger here just wouldn't leave me, now would she. She kept writing me letters telling me it wasn't my fault, but I didn't want to believe her, then she sent me a letter saying that she had spoken to Dumbledore, about me going to stay at her's for the rest of the summer. I agreed straight away as I didn't want to spend any more time at the Dursley's, and you know why, so the next day her dad came to pick me up, and we have spent the week just relaxing and going shopping. How has your summer been, you said in your letter that you had a surprise for us?' Ron got a look in his eyes when Harry mentioned the surprise. Ron took a minute to look between them both before speaking, and when he looked at them he could notice something different that they hadn't told him yet, but Harry did say he had a surprise to, so he would wait and see what he said.

'You see what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise you want judge and laugh' when they both nodded their head, he continued.

'Ok thanks. Over the summer, I have been talking to Luna a lot and I came to realise just how nice and fun she is to talk too. Did you know she doesn't live that far away from me, so she comes round for dinner a lot, mum even likes her. So one of the times she came round we were talking and we are now.... we are dating.' He was looking down at his hands, so he didn't see Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a smile, as their worry washed away. Harry was the one to speak,

'That's great man I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy.' Ron looked up as Harry said those with the biggest smile on his face.

'Thanks mate that means a lot. Now tell me what was your surprise' Ron said with a slight smile on his face, as if he knew what they were about to say. Harry coughed nervously, when Hermione grabbed his knee and gave it a little squeeze, trying to show him some support. Harry looked at her quickly and smile, turned back to Ron and said,

'Right mate the thing I was going to tell you was, well you see when I got to Hermione's I started to realise that I felt something that I had never felt before, and that thing was..... love. I didn't know it at the time, because I didn't know what that was. But me and Hermione talked and I found out that she felt the same way, and well we are also dating now.' Ron smiled at them and stood to congratulate them. After giving them both a hug he sat back down.

'You sure you're ok with this.' Harry asked a little nervously. Ron beamed at them,

'Of course I am, I couldn't be happier for you. Admittedly during this year I was starting to get feelings for Hermione, but even I could see that it was you that she liked. It was the way she looked at you when she thought no one was looking, or the way she would do anything to make sure you were ok. So I tried to turn my feeling off, that's when I started to talk to Luna. So to answer your question yes I'm ok with this.' Harry returned Ron's smile, and they enjoyed a drink while catching up. After a couple of drinks they made their way to the back of the pub and out to Diagon ally. The trio walked down the alley. Harry and Hermione were holding hands, talking about nothing in particular, looking into shop windows. They were walking when Hermione was

Stopped abruptly, turning she noticed both Harry and Ron staring at a broom in the window of the quidditch shop. Rolling her eyes _boys, _pulling her hand free from Harry's Hermione shock her head, and continued walking down the street towards gringotts. After taking a few steps she turned her to see if either of them noticed she wasn't with them, but neither had stepped away from the window, so she stalked back to them and slapped them both on the back of the head. She chuckled to herself when they both lifted their hands to the back of their heads and turned to looked at her with a faces that said 'what was that for'. Hermione just crossed her arms over her chest before putting on a fake crossed face and said sternly,

'If you boys can drag yourselves away from the window long enough to realise we have to go to gringotts so you can go into the shop and buy whatever you like.' She turned and walked away from them, heading again to gringotts; they both turned to each other smiled and ran to catch up with her. Harry took hold of her hand once again, and she laced her fingers with his and turns to smile at him to show that she wasn't annoyed at them, and he gave her hand a squeeze and returned the smile.

Once they had taken money out, they headed back to the quidditch so that they boys could buy some things they might need. They were in there for about half an hour when Hermione had decided the she had had enough and dragged them up the check out and out of the shops. The boys didn't seem to mind that much as they had brought all the things they needed, and were now talking about the new broom in the window. Hermione once again rolled her eyes at them and walked off towards flourish and blotts, the boys didn't even realise where they were until they were in the shop and Hermione had walked off looking for any new books she hadn't read. The boys found some seats in the corner and sat down knowing that they were going to be here for awhile.

Hermione had found three books, when she looked over at the guys and realise that they had a bored expression on their faces, giving them the benefit of the doubt decided that she should buy the books.

After she had brought them she walked over to the guys, gave harry a quick kiss on the lips, then turned to Ron and hugged him, Ron looked really uncomfortable sitting there but wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. Harry just smiled at his displeasure.

Hermione let go of Ron turned and sat down on Harry's knee, giving them both a smile she said,

'Thanks for waiting here patiently, I know I get carried away when books are involved, how long has it been anyway' she looked at harry waiting for him to reply, he just shrugged his shoulders and said.

'Not that long really only about an hour' giving his shoulder one last shrug, he nudged Hermione with his knee to get her to stand up, she took the hint and stood and as soon as harry stood she was hugging him tight, so tight that he could hardly breath,

'Hermione............. need...........to............breathe' she let go quickly and all he did was chuckle at her and said,

'know that that's out of the way lets go get some ice cream and then head back to the pub have one last drink before we have to go back home shall we.' He smiled at both Hermione and Ron when they nodded their head. With that harry grabbed Hermione's bag with one hand and her hand with the other, Ron stood and stepped on the other side of Hermione, and the three of them headed out of the shop and went to get their ice cream.

Ice cream out of the way they were on their way back to the pub, when Hermione grabbed her phone out of her pocket so that she could text her mum so that she could come and get her and Harry, she got strange looks from the people passing by, but she paid no attention to them, sent the text and put it back in her pocket. Ron gave her a weird look as if to say 'what was that thing', she smiled at him and said,

'It's a mobile telephone; I'll tell you about it some other time, right know lets enjoy the time we have left before we go home shall we, he just nodded his head, turned to harry and started a conversation with him, Hermione felt harry squeeze her and so she squeezed it back, and listen to them talk about who will win the next chess match, and once they were in the pub they found the same table in the back free they sat down and enjoyed themselves talking about what they were going to do with the rest of the summer.

During the conversation Hermione felt her phone vibrate, she took it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from her mum saying she was outside waiting. Hermione turned to harry and said,

'Mums outside waiting we should really go before she decides to just drive off without us.' Harry nodded his head stood and turned to Ron.

'This has been so much fun, I'm so glad you could make it, but we have to go now, don't be a stranger, you know you can write to us as many times as you like so do it please, will speak to you soon.' Ron nodded his head and replied,

'The same goes to you mate, and you two are more than welcome to come to mine any time you like just sane Hedwig. I'm positive mum and Ginny are dying to see you two anyway.' With a chuckle Hermione gave him a hug and said,

'we will think about it and send Hedwig with are answer' Ron nodded once more, shock Harry's hand and then they left to find her mum.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip back from London was uneventful; it was just Mrs. Granger asking them about their day, and how Ron was. They told her about their day, and then started their own conversation, discussing what they were going to do with the rest of the holiday, and before they know it they were pulling into the drive of the granger house. Stepping out of the car first, Mrs Granger left them to it going straight into the kitchen to start the dinner.

Harry and Hermione got out of the car and headed straight to Hermione's room, and as soon as the door shut, Hermione had Harry pushed up against it, her lips on his in a heartbeat, not that harry was complaining. He wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her closer to him, she moaned into his mouth when their bodies crashed together. The need for air came too quickly for the both of them, and they had stop so that they could catch their breath. They were smiling at each other, looking into the others eyes trying to read the emotion behind them. Hermione leaned up for one more kiss before stepping out of his arms and walking over to her bed, Harry instantly missing her, so turning around and opening the door so that her dad wouldn't go crazy and have to bust the door open when he sees it closed, he then walked to the bed sat down and wrapped his arms around her one more time. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the contact, Harry shifted until they were laying side by side, Hermione put her arm across Harry's stomach absentmindedly drawing shapes across it. After a couple minutes silence Harry broke it by saying,

'I really enjoyed today, I'm glad we did it. We haven't really been together just the three of us in a long time. I really can't believe Ron is now going out with Luna, I mean there's nothing really wrong with Luna she's a lovely girl, I just didn't know that they talked to each other let alone like each other.' Hermione lifted her head of his shoulder and stopped her hand movements to answer.

'Yes I know what you mean, but you also can't help who you like now can you.' Hermione looked deep into his eyes so he understood, he just smiled at her leaded forward and captured her lips with his. Harry's hand went to the back of her head when there was a call from downstairs, Mrs granger calling them for dinner. They reluctantly pulled away, and Hermione got off harry, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen still holding hand, Mr. Granger sitting at the table around rolled his eyes at them before going back to reading the paper, Mrs granger turned at their arrival smiled at them and pointed to the food sitting on the table. Once they had sat down Mr Granger put his paper down and started a conversation with them.

'So kids how was your day in London.' Hermione replied quicker then harry but he didn't mind, he just let her talk.

'Oh it was so wonderful dad, I brought three new books.' At this he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything,

'we had some ice cream and a few drinks at the leaky cauldron,' she paused for a breath before continuing,

'And we also found out that Ron has a girlfriend, you remember me telling you about a girl named Luna Lovegood in the year below us,' when they both nodded their head she continued.

'Well he's going out with her.' She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mrs Granger was the first to respond,

'Well good for him, glad he could find someone just like you to have,' Mr Granger was nodding his head up to this point then just knitted his eyebrows together at the last comment. Hermione just ignored him and turned to her mum and smiled at her. The rest of the meal they chatted about their day. Once they were finished Harry offered to wash up and Hermione joined him, grabbing a dish cloth. Half way through the dish harry grabbed some of the bubbles and blow them into Hermione's face, smirking slightly he turned back to the sink. Hermione turned to Harry to see the smirk across his face, she quickly wiped the bubbles off grabbed one end of the tea towel and whipped Harry with it on the backside, Harry turned to her shock evident on his face, before the smirk was back and he grabbed his own dish cloth and turned to Hermione whipping her with it, and this let to a full blown tea towel fight. The fight lasted about 10mintues before Hermione stopped it and told Harry to get back to washing up before the water got to cold.

Once the rest of the dishes were done, they both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa together. Mrs Granger smiled at them both before saying,

'We were thinking of putting a movie on and having a night in front of the TV, you to want to join us.' Harry turned to Hermione nodding his head enthusiastically, Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand, and she turned back to her mum, and replied,

'That would be great, what we watching.'

'we thought you guys could decide, and if it's not a movie we have, your dad and I will go to the rental store and get it.' Hermione turned back to Harry and said,

'What do you want to watch Harry.' Harry sat there and thought really hard at a movie e hadn't seen and would love to see. After a lot of thinking Harry decided on I Robot, Hermione squeezed his, stood to get the DVD, once it was in the player, she sat next to harry and got comfortable laying her head on his shoulder. Mrs Granger stood to get the popcorn from out of the cupboard. Once it was ready she sat back down next to her husband and together they watch the movie.


End file.
